


The Jester And The Knight

by ButterflyArrows



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyArrows/pseuds/ButterflyArrows
Summary: This story takes place after The Babysitters Club Mystery 33: Stacey And The Stolen Hearts. Suggested that you read a summary or the book before reading this...





	The Jester And The Knight

                Alan looked around the hallway. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was to get caught by some sort of teacher…or worse, the principal. He had spent enough quality time in that office for a while. Once he made sure that the way was clear, Alan ducked into the basement stairway, with the familiar “No Entry” sign. He clattered down the stairs, not caring who heard him. Unless some lovebirds were having some time alone, there was only one person down there.  And luckily, that was the person Alan was looking for.

                After opening and closing various doors, he finally found the boiler room. It was a long time since he came down here, after all. Alan couldn’t remember the last time he went downstairs…maybe it was when Cary needed help, getting those records. Or was it when he helped Cary drag in that armchair? He paused outside the door, one hand on the knob and the other deep in his pocket. With a deep breath, and the rustle of a thin sheet of paper, he opened the door.

                It was still dark. And dusty. And musty. And noisy. And Cary was still in there, nose stuck in a book, resting on his favorite seat. “Hey Alan,” He said, not looking up until he marked his page. “What brings you here?”

                Alan grabbed a seat on a crate. He wanted to be sitting when he delivered his news. “You talked to Stacey didn’t you?” He asked, rubbing his fingers on the rough wood of the crate. He stopped, realizing that a splinter was one of the last things he could want.

                “I did,” Cary admitted tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “Sorry. She sort of wormed it out of me.”

                “As if. The police, FBI, and CIA could all interrogate you at once and you would still be a smart ass.” Muttering under his breath, Alan jiggled his leg up and down. There were only a couple of minutes until class started, and he didn’t want another late on his record.

                Cary picked up his book again, like he wanted to read it, and then put it to the side again, like he thought better of it. “Did she get your Valentine Gram? Amanda, I mean.”

                “As if,” Alan snorted, looking at a random pipe to avoid Cary’s gaze. “I threw that thing out a long time ago. That ship has sailed. Left the harbour. Never going to be seen again. Lost to the ages. Deep in the darkest point of the oce-“

                “Alan.” 

                Cary’s voice was always a little stern, it was a trait from his father. But in this case, it was almost magnetic. Alan’s eyes were dragged away from the pipe, and fixed onto Cary. Using his signature move, a raised eyebrow, Alan’s fears melted away.

                “Here,” Alan grunted, stood up, dug into his pocket, and pulled out the crumpled envelope. After throwing it on Cary’s lap, he turned to the side. With his hands deep in his pockets, he closed his eyes as Cary opened the note. It was a long and silent moment. The only noises were by the boiler, and the distant footsteps of students in the hallways. Once a minute went by without Cary making any sort of sound, Alan opened his eyes, and turned around.

                Cary was still holding the note, but his eyes weren’t looking at it anymore. He was gazing at Alan, with a curious expression, instead of a witty comment. For once, Cary was speechless, and for a moment, Alan was almost a little bit proud of himself.

                “Alan, I-“

                Before Cary could carry on speaking, before Alan’s nerve went away, and before the bell rang, Alan walked over to where Cary was sitting. And, Alan did what he wanted to do, for a while. He grabbed Cary by the shoulders, and gave him a good, hard kiss on the lips. Luckily, Cary kissed back, even put his hand to Alan’s cheek. It was cold, at least compared to Alan’s red-hot face.

                Once the kiss ended, Alan pulled away, unable to speak. He had little pecks before, from Truth or Dare at parties, but this was something much more meaningful. Cary stood up, his face a little less serious than before. “Alan,” He said again. “Thanks for the note. And the kiss. I never thought that you could, well. Like me, like that, this way.”

                “I didn’t, at first,” Alan admitted, heart beating faster than before. “What with Kristy and Amanda I just put that out of my mind. Then all this happened, I began to think more, and…here we are. Is it okay? For you? I know you don’t really like girls but…”

                “I do like you. Like that, and this way.” Cary said, holding Alan’s hand. “I just never would have expected it.”

                And, to the sound of the late bell ringing, Alan and Cary, SMS’s famous jester and knight, had their second kiss.


End file.
